User blog:Xfactor1234/The Theory News Broadcast on Lauren Marele Destroying Pizza Hut
Cast Caleb the News Anchor: Wendy the News Reporter: Pizza Hut Worker: Irina Marele (Lauren's 3-year-old adoptive little sister, who was adopted from Helsinki, Finland) Police Officer: Jimmy Marele (Lauren's dad): Lauren Marele (one of the four troublemakers, who ruined her big sister Melanie's birthday) Olivia Marele (Lauren's mom): Ricky Marele (Lauren's 20-year-old big brother) Kristin Marele (The eldest child of the Marele Family): Kaylah Marele (Lauren's 11-year-old big sister) Adam Fountain (Kristin's fiance): Noah Marele (Lauren's 2-year-old adoptive little brother, who was adopted from Pretoria, South Africa) Bailey Fountain (Kristin and Adam's 1-year-old son and Lauren's nephew) Chris Marele (Lauren's 8-year-old big brother) Melanie Marele (the birthday girl): Joshua Marele (Lauren's 17-year-old big brother) Jeremy Marele (Lauren's 9-year-old big brother) Emily, Melanie's friend from her school: Nick, Melanie's boyfriend Josie, Melanie's friend from her school: Sydney, Melanie's friend from cheerleading camp: Rebecca, Melanie's friend from a local church group: Victoria Goodman, Lauren's Teacher at West Side Plaza Headstart: Adam Hefner, Lauren's Principal at West Side Plaza Headstart: Transcript News Anchor: "Good evening. There is a breaking news bulletin. A 5-year-old girl from San Bernardino in California, who happens to be Lauren Marele has destroyed the entire Pizza Hut restaurant on her big sister Melanie's Sweet 16 birthday masquerade and she was brought into police custody for arson. The biggest trouble began when Lauren kicked off an extremely epic and violent tantrum because she wanted to celebrate her big sister Melane's birthday at KFC and her parents Jimmy and Olivia told her no, because they are celebrating her big sister Melanie's birthday at Pizza Hut. The Pizza Hut restaurant was set on fire, firemen say. We now take you to our reporter Wendy on the scene. Can you hear me, Wendy?" Wendy the News Reporter: "I'm standing outside the juvenile detention center where the little girl was sentenced after she set the entire Pizza Hut restaurant on fire. She began her extreme disobedience and naughtiness by throwing an extremely epic and violent tantrum because she wanted to celebrate her big sister Melanie's sweet 16th birthday at KFC, which is the very bad little girl's favorite restaurant, but her mom and dad Jimmy and Olivia are hosting Melanie's birthday masquerade at her favorite restaurant Pizza Hut. Jimmy and Olivia invited Melanie's friends from her school, from cheerleading camp and from a local church group to come to Melanie's favorite restaurant Pizza Hut to celebrate her birthday. But as the pizza is being served to the family and their guests, the little girl's behavior began to get out of control as she threw the pepperoni pizza at Melanie and her friends and defecated on other flavored pizzas, including the P'Zone pizzas. Rebecca: "I saw her hit her baby nephew Bailey and push his face into the pizza which was still very hot. She even threatened to shake him to death." Wendy: "And what came next was something much worse, because the little girl pushed her baby nephew's face into the still very hot pizza, she caused his face to get burned." Sydney: "The poor baby was crying with a burned face." Wendy: "We will now interview one of the team members of Pizza Hut." Pizza Hut Worker: "Our Pizza Hut manager is in hospital right now because the little girl kung-fu kicked him in the stomach and she stabbed him 7 times with a hunting knife." Police: "We received a 911 call and when we confronted the girl, she stabbed one of the fellow policemen multiple times." Jimmy: "We don't go to KFC anymore after I had a heart attack on account of the greasy fried chicken. This family now settles for healthier food options." Wendy: "Lauren will be facing charges of attempted murder, disturbing the peace, assault and battery, destruction of public property and arson. Lauren, can you tell our viewers what you plan to do once you get out of jail?" Lauren: "First thing I'm gonna do is kill mommy and daddy, and then kill Melanie, Kristin, Adam and their stupid baby Bailey and dump their bodies in the lake." to: Wendy: "I will now interview the little girl's family. Olivia, do you have anything to say to our viewers?" Olivia: "Lauren would pee in her pants when she didn't get what she wanted or didn't get her way. She always hated pizza, even as a toddler." Jimmy: "Although she hated pizza, Lauren was delighted when the cheese sticks with marinara sauce and bone-out wings were delivered to us and she ate most of them up right away. She also gobbled up the Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers with chocolate sauce." Emily: "Lauren guzzled down the whole entire Pepsi." Melanie: "I don't know how I will ever face or speak to Lauren ever again for what she had just done. I also was going to get my very own car for my birthday, but it was set on fire." Nick: "Don't worry, Melanie. I'll make everything right for you; how about we spend the rest of your special day at the movies and then after that, I'll even have my dad make a special dinner for you. My dad's a chef, by the way." Melanie: "Oh, thank you, Nick." Emily: "Oh, my god! She was a sheer terror! She was the little girl from h***!" Jimmy: "Melanie was very disappointed and upset that day. You see, everyone else likes Pizza Hut and it was her favorite pizza restaurant. And in Christmas last year, she, Chris, Kaylah and Irina got coal in their respective stockings." Wendy: "Do you have anything else to say to our viewers?" Lauren's teacher: "I am Miss Victoria Goodman, the kindergarten teacher. Lauren was a sheer terror in the classroom. When it was snack-time, she would eat all the milk and cookies without sharing with the rest of her classmates. At arts and craft time, she also jammed so much paper into the paper shredder and poured a lot of paint and glue on her peers' heads when she refused to participate. During story-time, she snatched the book from me and tore the pages out. Also, when it was nap-time, she tore up all the nap mats into pieces." Lauren's principal: "I am Mr. Adam Hefner, principal of West Side Plaza Headstart, which happens to be Lauren's school. I am very appalled at her parents for raising her poorly. By the way Mr. And Mrs. Marele, if you are watching this, I will be suing you for the way you raised your child - for $250,000! Your daughter will be suspended for the rest of the school year." to: Children's Hospital see Bailey crying with pizza sauce and cheese and a burned face as he is being taken to the emergency room Kristin: "You won't believe the H*** she puts us through each day." Adam: "She even threatened to shake our baby son, Bailey to death. Kristin and I are now spending the rest of Melanie's special day at our little boy's bedside in the hospital." Wendy: "The bail for Lauren is set at $500. Back to you, Caleb." News Anchor: "Little Bailey is scheduled to have surgery to repair his face on Tuesday." Category:Blog posts